


Marker Tattoos

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Markers, Swearing, Tattoos, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geoff brings him Michael from a club, and he’s asleep on the couch, his boyfriend decides to have a little bit of fun with permeate markers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marker Tattoos

Geoff is glad that he got Michael home in one piece, the lad wouldn’t have been able to walk all the way home from the bar. He probably would’ve fallen straight on his face if he tried, but now Geoff has his younger boyfriend home and safe on the couch. Michael has been up to his neck with work for Lazer Team and hasn’t been able to have some fun, so Geoff let him go out to have some.

When Michael called, Geoff dragged Gavin out of bed to help him get the curly haired lad home, so he wouldn't fall over himself on the walk to the car and that he had someone in the back seat with him.

“Is he going to be okay?” Gavin asks, draped over the railing of stairs that lead to the upstairs.

“Of course he will. Thanks for helping me out, buddy.” Geoff replies, looking to the Brit.

Gavin comments with a shrug “I was just wondering because he was really fucking wasted when we got him.”

Geoff couldn’t agree more. Michael was dancing when they found him, most eyes on him, loosely dancing to the beat.

“He was having fun, and he never dances.” The large nose Brit adds, looking to his boss and housemate.

Geoff punches the Brit in the arm “I know, I know, don’t remind me, that dancing was really bad.”

Gavin winces at the punch, but continues “We could get back at him, just something to make him wake up to in the morning.”

The bright blue eyed boss turns to his friend and snaps while crossing his arms “I’m not sucking your dick, Gavin. We’re not even going there at all.”

The large nosed Brit rolls his eyes “Of course not, you knob. I’m pretty sure I’d get two black eyes, one from my boi and the other from Ryan. I think we should draw on his face.”

Geoff wasn’t even that mad, Michael was just dancing, not even grinding. He was just loosely dancing to Taylor Swift, with a drink in hand and a lot of people’s eyes on him.

“You want to draw on my powder keg of a boyfriend?” Geoff asks, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be pretty funny for him to see his reaction in the morning.” Gavin grins.

Geoff debates on it for a moment before deciding “Yeah, sure. There should be some sharpies in my desk in the bedroom.”

“Am I going to find a dragon dildo, or something bigger than your knob?” Gavin questions, a bit worried about what he’ll find.

Geoff shakes his head “No of course not, just don’t look in the nightstand.” before walking away from the stairs and to his sleeping boyfriend, and kneeling on the floor beside him.

He presses a kiss at the ginger’s hairline and starts to think about what he wants to draw on Michael’s skin. He kisses Michael’s soft jaw and hears a little mewl from the ginger’s cupid bow lips.

He wasn’t going to draw dicks on his boyfriend’s face, that just seemed too cruel even for Geoff. He wanted to mark up Michael’s skin in a playful way, not be a total dick to him.

Gavin comes back with two Sharpie pens and tosses them to his boss.

“I got it front here, Gavin, go to bed.”

The Brit pouts “Oh come on! I want to draw on him.”

“Come on, Gav.” Geoff urges, looking to his friend.

“What are you going to do, fondle him up before you go to bed?” Gavin questions, crossing his arms.

“Jeez, jumping to conclusions aren’t we?” Geoff defends “I’m not going to, I just don’t want you to draw dicks on my boyfriend, I have to be a good boyfriend sometimes.”

Gavin drops his arms “Can I at least draw one thing before you cast me off to bloody bed?”

“Is it going to be a dick?” The boss asks, raising an eyebrow as he uncaps one of the pens.

The Brit shrugs and his Geoff’s clear-as-a-sunny-day blue eyes narrow as his lips turn into a hard line.

“It won’t be a dick, I promise.” Gavin holds his hands up before stepping forward to Geoff.

Geoff hands him the unopened pen and Gavin grins before he slowly pulls up Michael’s t-shirt to his belly button then starts to draw along the skin. 

To Geoff’s surprise he kept to his word and didn’t draw a dick, but rather wrote “Fuck Face” in big letters close to the waistband of Michael’s jeans.

“In all honesty, I can’t even be mad. You did keep to your word.” Geoff sighs before taking the pen away from the Brit “No shoo, I got it from here. Thanks for getting the pens though.”

Gavin waves him off before going back upstairs, glad he got to at least write something on the New Jersey lad’s pale skin.

Geoff watches Gavin walk off, still thinking about what to draw on his lover’s pale, freckled skin, marking it in markr that would last a good day in a half if he didn’t try to get it off. He wasn’t the best artist out there, that’s why he never self tattooed.

When Gavin gets up the stairs with quick steps, Geoff gets to work, taking the marker Gavin was using and he starts to draw long Michael’s skin. In thick and thin lines, he starts to draw art on his lover’s skin.

-

The following morning, Michael thought he died in the most painful way possible, or at least survived a bullet to the head because as soon as he opens his eyes pain spreads across like a flame in a dry forest.

“Fuck.” He groans as he tightly shuts his eyes once more.

“Good morning, Michael.” Geoff greets from the loveseat by the couch where he slept all night, only waking up half an hour before Michael “Are you alright?”

“I feel like shit.” Michael grumbles, wanting to die at this moment.

Geoff slowly gets up, stretching out his cramped body before going over to Michael and kissing at his cheek “Well, last night, Gavin and I had some fun, but mostly me. Now you’re all tattooed like Daddy.” smirking at his boyfriend.

Michael perks up a bit and asks “What?”

Geoff takes Michael’s hand and shows him the small drawings among the wrist, somewhat resembling Geoff’s own permanent tattoos.

“Wait what? What the fuck happened last night?” Michael sits up, almost becoming light headed and throwing up in the process.

“Come on, Michael it’s all fun and games. I promise that’s all we did.” Geoff assures with a chuckle, keeping a hand on Michael's thigh.

Michael looks at his arms, seeing draws that look like poor man’s, black and white versions of Geoff’s tattoos. He looks up to his boyfriend and yells “What the fuck!”

“Oh come on, Michael it’ll come off soon, don't worry.” Geoff chuckles, patting Michael’s thigh.

Michael looks to his boyfriend, his dark eyes full of rage “Geoff, I have a shoot in five hours! I can’t get this off in five fucking hours!”

“Wait what!” Geoff shouts, his blue eyes growing wide in concern. He didn't know that Michael has another shoot for the movie to film today.

“Yeah, man! How I supposed to get this shit off!”

Geoff springs to his feet and says “We have five hours, let’s fucking do this.” then holds out his hand to his boyfriend.

Michael slowly grabs it and is brought to his feet, thankfully not quick enough that it could make him dizzy.

Geoff leads Michael to the master bathroom upstairs, passing by Gavin’s bedroom door, reminding the tattooed boss to kill his once prized employee.

They start to scrub it off, trying their hardest to get it off.

Michael rests his head against the wall as Geoff scrubs up and down his arms, making groans in pain, feeling the effects of the hangover and the skin practically getting scrubbed off of his body. He groans “Geoff.” shutting his eyes as he feels the cloth get roughly rubbed against his skin.

“I know, Michael, I know, baby.” Geoff shakes his head “I’m sorry, Michael. I didn’t know, I thought you had the day off.”

“Daddy.” Michael murmurs, feeling a bit like a little at the moment, wanting Geoff to make it all better.

Geoff stops scrubbing, seeing the once pale skin of Michael’s arms not bright red. He kisses his lover’s cheek and says “I got you, I’ll get it all off.”

Michael nods his head.

“Are you feeling like you’re going to throw up, baby?” Geoff asks, rubbing Michael’s stomach slowly, wanting to cam the rough seas of Michael’s stomach.

Michael shakes his head, but Geoff grabs the waste basket by the toilet and getting it on top of the counter just in case.

“Daddy, it hurts.” The ginger whimpers as Geoff continues to scrubs his arms once more.

There is a knock at the bathroom door.

“What is it?” Geoff asks, stopping what he is doing to look at the white door of the bathroom.

One the other side of the door they hear Gavin question “Are you two fucking in there because have to brush my teeth and I don’t want to do it with spunk.”

Michael lets out a loud groan “Yes, gavin, I’m fucking Geoff in the bathroom and he is doing it so well I’m going to fuckign ejaculate all over you goddamn toothbrush because I fucking can.”

There is a moment of silence between the three of them, Geoff looking back to Michael as Michael looks to the door with an annoyed expression, any remnants of a little fading away with Gavin’s dumb question.

“Well are you?” The Brit asks.

Michael shouts “Of course not you fucking dumbass! I fucking might if you ask another goddamn stupid as question like that!”

Geoff and Michael hear footsteps away from the door and Geoff remarks “At least you scared him off, and got through him.”

Michael uses his free hand to grab Geoff’s stubbly chin “I’m not even halfway done with you yet, Daddy.”

Geoff swallows, only imagine what Michael was going to do to him when he got home from the shoot or if he got the marker off of him.

“Exactly.” Michael says, letting go of Geoff’s chin and resting against the wall once more.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Geoff apologizes.

Michael retorts “Save it for the bedroom tonight, I’ll do a lot worse to you than marker tattoos, trust me on that.”

The new Jersey lad did get the marker off for the most part, but his skin was very red and even more irritated and painful when he finally got to the shoot, he was for sure going to kill Geoff as soon as he got through the front door.


End file.
